The Genius, The Witch, and The Coffee Shop
by United Profilers
Summary: Reid meets Beth for the first time at his favorite coffee house. He learns what she really thinks about Hotch, and he's not pleased. Beth fans beware!


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Important note: Beth fans (if there is any), read at your own risk.**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid strolled into his favorite coffee place. He was here to do his weekly buy of seven cups for each of his friends, whom he often considers more of a family of sorts. Once it was his turn in line, he placed his orders and went to sit down at a vacant table while all the drinks were being made.

A brunette entered and she stood in line to order a drink herself. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a white T-Shirt and a half zipped hoodie, sweatpants, and sneakers. She looked as if she'd been running or jogging. Reid gazed over when he noticed her approaching his table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He offered, looking toward the cashier counter and away from her.

"You look familiar." The woman spoke, Spencer finally looked over at her.

"I'm afraid I can't say that I know you." He admitted.

"Oh, sorry," She chuckled. "I'm Beth Clemmons. And I believe you are Dr. Reid, you work at the Behavioral Analysis."

"I do." The young doctor confirmed. He knew in an instant who this woman was now, Hotch told the team about her, they met while training for a triathlon.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I met this guy who works there too, Aaron Hotchner I think was his name, I don't know if you know each other or work on the same team, or however that works." She chuckled at her own lack of knowledge.

"So, you're his girlfriend?" Spencer questioned.

"Ha! I wouldn't say that, at least not yet anyway." She laughed.

Reid simply nodded, not willing to reveal too much just yet. Beth continued. "We went on a date the other night, and don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and all, but he's kind of a dork." Spencer frowned at her comment, his boss was far from a dork, and he really didn't appreciate her saying that about him. "Like I said, he's pretty sweet, but he's really gullible, like a glob of Play-Doh." She giggled. Reid was trying hard not to glare at her. He and the rest of the team had never met Beth before, and right now, she was making a terrible first impression.

"I see." He said finally, not sure what to say at the moment.

"Yeah, we were racing this one day, I pretended I was hurt, and when he came back to check up on me, I totally owned him and won. It was only practice though. Heh, imagine if that had been an actual official race, that would've been too funny." She smirked. "Big Mister all-business-and-no-play falling for such a stupid trick, I can't believe he actually leads a team for the BAU or whatever it's called." She shook her head, a big, annoying smile plastered on her face.

How did Hotch meet up with a woman like this?

His order of coffee for his colleagues wasn't finished yet, so he took the opportunity to pull Beth aside to a hallway by the restrooms so they could chat privately.

"So, what you want to talk about? Or are you wanting to flirt?" She asked in a carefree tone, slipping her hands in her pockets. Spencer folded his arms and mustered up the best glare he possibly could, it wasn't nearly as impressive as one that Hotch or Morgan could do, but it was still something.

"Mr. Hotchner is my team leader, he once was married, but she was lost to a serial killer. He has a son named Jack who he and his aunt take care of. Aaron is a loving man, he looks out for his team as much as he does his own family, and right now, I'm looking out for him saying this; He deserves better than you and your remarks about him, and unless you willing to endure pure hell from a technical analyst friend of mine who could destroy your life in a matter of seconds, I suggest you keep away from my boss from now on." He finished, Beth stood there with a mixture of emotions.

"Order for Reid!" A call rang out through the shop. Still glaring at her, Spencer silently turned and went to retrieve his drinks, then left. Beth shook her head once her own order was ready, she couldn't believe that she got told off by some nerdy kid who's an even bigger dork than Hotchner. No matter, she would just call his cell phone and let him know about the 'lies' his team member is planning on telling him. She cleared her throat while it rang, readying her voice for any sob story she might need to give.

"Hotchner." The recipient answered.

"Hotchy, so glad you answered, I have something really important to tell you." She said, she sounded desperate, exasperated.

"Good, because I have something to tell you first." She failed to notice the anger laced in his voice. "This isn't going to work out, Beth. You clearly don't appreciate or understand me and the love I'm capable of giving. Don't expect me to speak to you at all ever again."

"Wait a minute!" She protested. "You're actually believing those lies that that nerd told you?"

"That 'nerd' is one of my team members and a highly respected agent at the Bureau. I especially dislike being lied to by those who try to be my acquaintances. You can forget we even tried to start a relationship, Ms. Clemmons. Goodbye." He snapped his phone shut.

Beth stood there as dial tone rang in her ear. Thunder rumbled and rain began to pour, soaking her to the bone.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

"So, you really broke up with her?" Morgan asked with a grin, leaning back in his chair.

"Yep." Aaron simply replied.

Garcia grinned fiendishly. "Shall I get to ruining her life?"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." The Unit Chief chuckled.

"Didn't you say you actually kissed her once?" Prentiss gaped.

"Yes, and I wish I hadn't." Hotch shuddered. "Her lipstick tasted like feces."

**The End!**

**Don't say I didn't warn you! I'm not saying that Hotch shouldn't have another chance at a relationship, I feel that he could have someone far better than Beth. She's kind of annoying.**

**Right now, she's like the new Ashley Seaver.**


End file.
